The New Horrid Henry Series
by natesomate
Summary: Note if don't know who Mischevous Martin Malevolent Marvin and Dr. Shickelgruber they are my ocs also this series takes place in the movie universe
1. Horrid Henry and The Club Turmoil

The Intro Happens

 _Its not easy being me brush your teeth and brusehr your hair nag nag nag its just not fair im horrid henry down with school were gonna rule and when im king i will do my thing im Horrid Henry_

 _the heads of Ms Battle-Ax Moody Margaret Sour Susan Brainy Brian Weepy William Beefy Bert Rude Ralph Gorgeous Gurinder Ms Oddbod Soggy Sid Greasy Greta Aerobic Al Malevolent Marvin Vile Vic Van Wrinkle Dr Angry Adolf Schickelgruber And Prissy Polly Appear_

 _Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nay The Purple Hand Gang Rules Okay Im Horrid Henry_

 _the Title Appears_

Henry:Martin

Martin:What

Henry:Wanna Plan Against Margaret

Martin:Let me guess a stinkbomb

Henry:how did you know

Martin:uh i can see one

 _it cuts to a treehouse_

Margaret:Alright Everyone I Made us t shirts

Susan:T shirts really

Margaret:yeah so

Susan:that's it i quit

Martin:Henry stop repeating plans

Susan and Martin:I quit

 _Martin and Susan walk away from their clubs_

Susan:Hey Henry Can i join your club

Henry:Why

Susan:Because Margaret has implemented t shirts

Martin:Hey Margaret can i join your club

Margaret:why

Martin:Because Henry is being even more of a brat than often

Margaret:alright

 _both the secret club and the purple hang gang fire stinkbombs at eachother_

Susan and Martin:now that i think about it my first club is way better

Henry and Margaret:Welcome back buddy

 _the show ends_


	2. Horrid Henry's Walk Home

_It shows Henry In his classroom_

Margaret:Henry give my papers now

 _Margaret and Susan try to tackle Henry and Martin (Played by Idris Elba)_

Susan:Yeah give it back Henry

 _Ms Battle Axe walks in and gets tackeld by Margaret and Susan then they look up with a shocked face_

Ms Battle Axe:i would give you two detention but school is over everybody out

 _everybody walks out of the room_

Peter:Henry mom says we have to walk home

Henry:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _the title appears_

Henry:when im king everyone gets a car

Martin:yeah so Henry

Henry:well Martin your gonna

 _Malevolent Marvin steps out of a bush_

Marvin:hello Henry Peter and Martin

Henry Peter and Martin:AHHHHHHHHHHH

Marvin:I want revenge for you destroying my dignity

Martin:it was not our fault it was yours

Marvin:was not

Peter:yes you did

Henry:i agree with Peter for once

Marvin:Yeah so

 _Martin pushes Marvin in front of a bus_

Marvin:i will get you someday

 _Henry Martin and Peter get home and open the door_

Dad:welcome home guys oh and can you get some food from the store

Martin and Henry:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Horrid Henry Goes To A Sibling Confrence

_Henry and Martin have Peter cornered_

Henry:Listen here worm where is my dungeon drink kit

Peter:But Henry i don't know

Henry:of course you

 _Mum Barges in_

Mum:Peter

Henry and Martin:Uh Oh

Mum:Henry as punishment you have to take Peter to a sibling confrence

Henry:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _Title Appears_

 _Henry shows up at the confrence room_

Henry:is this the confrence room

 _the camera turns to show the school inspectors from the movie to be sitting_

Inspector 1:Welcome Henry and Peter

 _Sour Susan and Vicious Vicky walk in and Henry and Susan look at eachother menacingly_

Susan:Hello Henry

Henry:Hello Susan

Inspector 2:Welcome Susan and Victoria

Vicky:don't call me victoria

 _vicky attacks the inspector_

Susan:VICKY

 _Susan grabs Vicky by the legs and pulls her off of the inspectors butt_

Inspector 2:why does she do that

Susan:i don't know

 _it cuts to the purple hand fort_

Martin:guys we need a plan to defeat doctor shickelgruber

Ralph:Why

Bert:i dunno

 _William starts crying_

William:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 _Shickelgrubers (andy serkis) face appears on the tv screen_

Shickelgruber:Hello its me your favorite liechensteiner

Martin:what do you want from us

Shickelgruber:meet me at the park

 _it cuts back to the confrence_

Henry:well your sister is pond scum

Vicky:oh i don't take kindly to be called pond scum

 _Vicky attacks Henry and Peter, Susan and the Inspectors try to restrain her_

Susan:Vicky stand down

 _it cuts to the park_

Shickelgruber:welcome purple hand

Martin:shut up

 _Shickelgruber and The purple hand charge at eachother after a black screen with punching noises and screams it cuts to the cops arresting shickelgruber_

Shicklegruber:Its not fair i should have won

Martin:Too bad hahaha

 _It cuts back to the confrence_

Inspector 1 Well that was not fun

Inspector 2:yeah

Peter:i thought it was fun

Inspectors:well we have decided to hold another confrence next week

Susan and Henry:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _The credits show up first animation is Henry as a Utahraptor chasing Peter the second animation shows a human Henry watching over a marching group of kids in order Mischevous Martin holding a flag with the purple hand on it followed by Moody Margaret Sour Susan Perfect Peter Rude Ralph Aerobic Al Beefy Bert Brainy Brian Gourgous Gurinder Singing Soraya Weepy William Lazy Linda Greedy Graham Clever Clare Jolly Josh Anxious Andrew Goody Goody Gordon Spotless Sam and Tidy Ted the third animation is henry playing the drums the fourth animation is Fang Dancing with Mister Kill The fith animation is Henry swinging on a rope the sixth one is Henry on a stakeboard the seventh one is Henry Holding Puppets of Margaret and Susan the eighth one is Henry hiding behined the credits as Miss Oddbod Miss Battle Axe Soggy Sid and Greasy Greta run behined him the ninth one is Henry Standing around while Vic Van Wrinkle Angry Adolf Shickegruber and Malevolent Marvin appear behined him and try to grab him but he runs off and the tenth and final one is Henry Pokin his tounge out at the camera_


End file.
